


My Greatest Moment; My Finest Hour

by BottledLemon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledLemon/pseuds/BottledLemon
Summary: "Ok, this is it Ruby. This will be the deciding factor on if you can survive Beacon. No pressure, it's not like this is the BIGGEST moment of your life!"
Kudos: 3





	My Greatest Moment; My Finest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little first person perspective of Rubys thoughts during team RWBYs Beacon initiation. This is my first time posting any sort of Fanfiction so sorry for any formatting errors or anything like that. Feedback is much appreciated! I hope you enjoy. ^^

So this is it. This is how I die. I spend a night on the cold floors of the Beacon Auditorium, have an early morning awakening and then get launched off a platform into a Grimm infested forest. Only to end up like this. My cape has betrayed me, getting caught under the sharp feather of a Nevermore, while a giant scorpion was about to pierce me straight through the heart with its stinger. Welp, at least I wont be forgotten, i'll forever be the little girl who managed to skip 2 years of education, rush into battle and die during my initiation test. Yup, certainly one for the history books. I closed my eyes, hopefully this wouldn't sting. Oh gods i'm about to die and i'm making puns, I really am Yangs sister. But the pain never comes, maybe i'm already dead. _"You're SO childish!"_ Wait a sec...Grimm can't speak..who...? I pry my eyes open, and my question is answered. I couldn't believe it at first, it was Weiss, she'd managed to speed across the field, dodge the Nevermore and somehow freeze the scorpions tail into a block of ice. She just saved my life!

" _Guys, that thing's circling back._ " Thanks for pointing out the obvious Jaune! Gotta make a mental note to thank Weiss later, we need to move first.  
" _Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us._ " Gah, why does your voice have to be so shrill Weiss?! Actually wait, she has a point...i'm going to back you up this time Weiss! That'll make you like me! I hope...!  
" _She's right, our misson is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs._ " She nodded! Yes it's working! " _There's no point in fighting these things._ " And I mean that! As cool as it would be fighting that Nevermore, I don't think we could handle it. Wait these are the artifacts? Just...big chess pieces? Well, Yang got the horsey so I guess i'll take one as well, perhaps having the same one means something?  
" _Time we left._ " Huh. That guy seems super calm considering what had just happened. I guess he's like me, trying to keep calm on the surface but inside he's probably super panicking right now. How could he not be? There's the giant Nevermore circling overhead. I can hear the growls of more Ursa in the distance too, proof that at least some of us have our nerves on edge, Grimm only tend to react like that to heightend emotions such as fear. Ugh, I sound like my old Grimm Behaviour teacher. And that's not even mentioning the literal giant scorpion Grimm! We never even learned about that thing at Signal! Maybe skipping two years was a mistake after all...maybe dad was right. No! I don't want to have come this far to back out now, i'm in the middle of my initation at BEACON ACADEMY for crying out loud! My literal dream's coming true and i'm having second thoughts? No no no no I won't let my doubts get to me! You can do this Ruby!

Well, the optimism was fun while it lasted, the Nevermore is blocking the way back up to the cliff edge. And it's not even like it was a straight shot anyway! There's a giant ancient tower in the way! " _Well, THAT'S great._ " You said it sis, looks like we're fighting this thing after all. " _Nora! Distract it!_ " Wait, how exactly is she going to dis-ohmygoshohmygosh her hammer turns into a grenade launcher?! Are you kidding me?! That's the coolest thing i've ever seen! Uh, no offense Crescent Rose...ah screw it, you probably think it's cool too! No time to dwell on it! We need to get to that tower, it looks like we're all in agreement, that's good. Annnnnd now the bridge across is destroyed, great, as if today couldn't get any worse. Actually it could get worse, at least we all made it to solid ground and didn't fall down the pit! Ok girl, time to show the world what we can do together, assume sniper form! I feel like that would have a bigger impact if I said it out loud.

  
" _I have a plan. Cover me!_ " Ok so 'plan' was a bit of a stretch, I had the semblance (heh, semblance) of a plan. But it was a good one! I figure that, just like most living things, giant Grimm can be defeated with a decapitation. I mean pretty much nothing can exist without a head right? And a quick glance at Crescent Rose confirmed what I was thinking, the curve of the blade is the perfect shape. If I found a way to wrap it around that things head then i'll be golden. Not gonna lie that is certainly easier said than done. Sooooo...what are my options? The tower was just destroyed by the giant raven, so there goes most of our height advantage. There's the cliff, but that face is too fierce, I couldnt possibly jump up there with just my scythe. But I'm not fighting this thing alone, i've got three other people with me and from what i've seen; they can move. I already know what Yang can do, but her explosive propelled jumps are just like mine, she isn't getting up there alone either. Blake seemed interesting, using her whip-blade thing to swing around. It looked pretty sturdy, kind of like a bungee chord, maybe I could grab onto the end and she can swing me up to the Grimm? No not at that height, we'd never make it. And then there's Weiss. She could make those circle things and leap off them, and they COULD support her weight. If I could get one of those under me...yeah, now we're in buisness!

Wow Weiss look at you go, I knew you were gonna be good but you just keep launching ice at that Nevermore. Oh no she just looked at me. Oh no she has one of those 'well? What are you waiting for?' Looks on her face. Oh Ruby, why did you have to open your big mouth?! Finalise a plan before saying you have one next time! If there will even be a next time. Weiss used one of her circle things just then, to dodge out the way of another barrage of feathers. Wait a second...that thing she does isnt a platform at all. It was more than that. Sort of like a trampoline, it can perserve momentum. And if THAT'S the case...oh Ruby Rose, you are a certified genius.

" _You want to WHAT?!_ " Ah Weiss please don't scream at me! " _You want to create a slingshot to launch yourself at the Grimm?_ " Ok, when you word it like that it does sound pretty absurd...but Yang was ok with it, and she would never let me do anything too dangerous!  
" _That's the plan, i've already got Yang and Blake on board...just need my partner now._ " Ok now it sounds like i'm guilt tripping her, what a dumb thing to say Ruby!  
" _I will never be a part of such an asinine attack strategy._ " Assy what? Who are you calling an ass?!  
" _Please Weiss, we have everything organised, we just need your trampoline circles to get the momentum to-_ " " _WHAT did you just say?_ " Eep. You just know that when someone like Weiss interuppts you with a scowl on their face, you've said something to offend them. " _Trampoline...circles?_ "  
" _Yeah you know...the little white rings that you use to launch yourself...around...please stop staring at me._ " Please?  
" _Trampoline circles._ " Weiss please stop saying that you're scaring me. And now she's laughing. Greeeaaat. " _They're called Glyphs, and they're my semblance. I must admit it was pretty smart of you to figure out that they perserve momentum, but I assure you I can do a lot more than that with them. Come on, let's go put this plan of yours into action._ "  
Wait it worked, she's coming to help?! Aww yes I knew you'd come around eventually Weiss! " _I promise I won't let you down!_ "

Ok, this is it Ruby. This will be the deciding factor on if you can survive Beacon. No pressure, it's not like this is the BIGGEST moment of your life. Ok deep breaths Ruby, chill ooouuut. Ok here I go, just gotta aim for it's neck. Come on come on come on keep shooting....I might actually do it! it's looking good! YES I got it! Um, now what? Wait are those Weiss' Glyphs? Up the side of the cliff? She said I could use them to "run up" the cliff. Is this what she meant? I can't wait around any longer, I better hope this works! Yaaaaaahhhhh!!

Solid ground. I've landed on solid ground. On my feet. Do I dare open my eyes? That's the Nevermores' head, right in front of me. Not connected to the rest of the body. I think...i've done it. YESSSS I did it!! No no, WE did it!! Blakes weapon, Yangs strength and Weiss' Semblance! And MY ingenuity! I cannot believe we just pulled that off. I bet even professionals have trouble with a Grimm that big. This is going to be the BEST 4 years of my life!


End file.
